Unexpected
by Younglovex3
Summary: When a journey for Ramen goes wrong, Sakura has an unlikely savior. ONE-SHOT


_Well, I'm back! I hope to have a lot of stories coming out soon…I take requests but for now here's a one shot. Thanks! :)_

_*Flashback*_

"_I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT!"_

_The outburst surprised me more than it probably did Sasuke, but I had to try anything at this point. I had never been more desperate for anything…_

"_Sakura…" The way he said my name always gave me chills, but tonight was different. I didn't just felt like I wanted to be with him, I NEEDED to be with him. I knew I couldn't stop him…but I couldn't just not to do anything._

"_Thank you for everything." Then, he was just gone. I cried more that night than I had my entire life. I was broken and I needed to be fixed. I turned out alright thanks to Naruto and the gang but I always felt like something was missing. A feeling so suspicious, I have yet to figure it out myself._

"SAKURAAAAAA-CHANNN!" A scream interrupted my memory. I wiped my eyes to find tears there, but decided it wasn't worth the thought so I went in the kitchen to find Naruto with tears with his eyes lying on the floor, I quickly ran up to him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I asked. He quickly pulled me into a hug. I asked him again in a whisper.

"Naruto?" He pulled away, his hands still on my shoulders.

"Sakura….we…WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE RAMEN LEFT!" I growled at him, narrowed my eyes and punched him in the gut. Apparently pretty hard too, being that he couldn't get up for the next ten minutes. I crossed my arms and started laughing until Kakashi Sensei walked in. He sweat dropped.

"Um…what's going on here?" Naruto started sobbing.

"We don't have any more Ramen left, Sensei." I replied.

"So, why is Naruto lying on the floor?"

"SHE JUMPED ME SENSEI BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT RAMEN WAS NO REASON TO CRY ABOUT!" He kept going on and on about it until Kakashi-Sensei was fed up with him. He turned towards me.

"Sakura… being that Naruto thinks it's a crime that there's no Ramen, can you please run out and get some before he explodes?" I sighed.

"Yes, Sensei." With that, I was on my way.

I really love the Leaf Village. It's great history, nature, and not to mention all the great people I've met here. Today, it was weird though. I was picking up a bad vibe for some reason, so I never let my guard down. Nights like this could be dangerous, being it was so late. The store was open 24/7 so at least we wouldn't have to listen to Naruto go on all night. I shivered, it was starting to get cold so I quickened my pace and up ahead was the grocery store.

"That'll be 20.00." My eyes widened.

"For a stupid little can of ramen?"

"Um yes, we increased our price for it because it has become so popular these days." I cursed under my breath but nevertheless, took out my wallet and paid for it. I thanked him and wished him a good night and walked out.

I started towards the grounds, but accidently tripped and dropped the can of ramen. I kneeled down to pick it up but stopped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Need some help, Miss?" I turned around to see two really tall men behind me. One with a bat in his hand, and the other with a knife of some sort. The one with the bat was at least 6'3 but looked kind of flabby and looked really flabby with his leather jacket. The other was 5'll but very muscular but his stance was sloppy, not that I would underestimate them. I gave them both a glare, picked up the ramen and continued on my way. I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, I didn't say you could go yet." I trembled with anger and sent an uppercut flying towards his chin and it hit on impact and the man with the leather jacket flew backwards. The man that was with him roughly shoved me to the ground and I knew I hit my head and I felt my nose bleeding and tasted blood. He helped up the other man as they both came up to me. I was in no condition to fight with a possible condition and I tried to heal myself but I couldn't both at the same time. My eyes widened as they came towards me.

"I don't think you're gonna look so pretty after this." The muscular man said with a laugh as the man with the jacket swung his bat. I closed my eyes as I waited for impact but it never came. My vision was blurry with all the streetlights but I heard the screams of the men and I saw a flash of red. After a couple of minutes, there was silence. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I backed up to the wall that was behind me and put my arms around my knees. I felt two strong arms put around me and a familiar but distant voice whispered.

"Shh…you're going to be okay, Sakura." With that, what I made out to be a man picked my body up bridal style and started walking towards the Grounds. Then, I gave in to the serenity of being in his arms and fell unconscious.

I woke up to a lot of lights and gasped as I jerked forward. I quickly realized that I was in a hospital of some sort and I was lying down in a medical bed. I decided I wasn't going to stay around to find out which hospital it was so I took the IV off and all of the other things attached to me and ran towards the door. The door was open so I planned I to run into the hallway but crashed into someone instead. I felt two hands grasp my forearms and I looked up to see…Sasuke?

I just stared at him, my eyes as wide as saucers. I couldn't say anything for a while but when I decided to open my mouth he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I was still trying to comprehend everything that was happening. He rested him cheek on my head and I decided that talking could wait right now. We stayed like that for a while but eventually he pulled away and took a step backwards.

"Sakura." I looked at him, tears rimming my eyes.

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry. For leaving you like that so long ago." There was nothing I could say to him.

"You were right." I lifted an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Killing Itachi didn't bring me happiness like I thought it would. When I was here, I had a place or feeling of belonging. Knowing that someone cared about me…like you." A light blush was on my cheeks as he came closer to me.

"You cared about me when I was rude and stubborn and at my worst," he took my cheekbone in his left hand, "so I'm here to return the favor." He brushed his lips against mine and I gasped. It took a little bit to understand but I eventually started kissing him back. His lips were soft against mine as he caressed at them. He pulled away but he kept his arms around my waist and I kept arms around his neck. He smiled at me.

"I'm so in love with you that I can't even stand it." I grinned sheepishly.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT SASUKE! GET SOME!" I looked down the hallway to see Kakashi with his arms crossed and Naruto doing a victory dance with a bowl of ramen with his hand.

I laughed.

_That's it! PLEASE comment! Flames are accepted too, just don't be too mean. :)_


End file.
